


But She's Got A Boyfriend My Oh My

by amanda_jolene



Series: Punk Rae [3]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Punk Rae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes Finn gets nervous but Rae's not the patient kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She's Got A Boyfriend My Oh My

He’s nervous to approach her in college.

He’s been told he’s the fittest lad in college and girls follow him around all day so talking to her shouldn’t be a big deal, but it is. She hangs out with some strange people and they all act as if she’s the center of their universe (which makes Finn uncomfortable because after 3 dates, she’s the center of his universe and no one else is allowed to proclaim her the sun). But he’s really nervous because the last time he saw her, she had kissed him thoroughly and he had shook and blurted out 'I think I love you' like a moron. She had smiled and kissed him, hands cupping his face until he was breathless and he spent the rest of the night wondering why he hadn’t kept that to himself and why she didn’t say anything about it at all.

He sees her a few times the first week, brief glimpses of her nylons (she’s added a few colored pairs that make him woozy) or the tattered end of a lace skirt and he reckons he could approach her if only she was alone for 10 minutes because he could just imagine the looks her friends would give him. 

“Finn,” Chloe catches him on the fourth day of college. “What’s up?” 

He shrugs, eyes peering around her in hopes of seeing someone else. “Nothing.” 

“Alright, well, Rae wants to know why you’re avoiding her.”

The words I’m not are on the tip of his tongue but it’s such a huge lie that can’t let it come out. “I just-“ 

“She really likes you. That’s a rarity for her, too. Do you not like her anymore?” 

“No! I do! I like her a lot, I just…” he purses his lips and exhales slowly. “Just her friends are about scary, that’s all.”

Chloe nods. “Yeah, but they’re not so bad. Everyone is pretty chill or, like, too high to care. The only one you probably need to watch out for is Bone. He’s a had a thing for Rae for, like, ever and she’s doesn’t even give him the time of day.”

“Bone.” Finn repeats. The hell kind of name is Bone?

“Liam… big guy, curly hair? He’s in your grade.” Chloe shifts her bag. “Listen, Rae hangs out behind the school during lunch on the east end. You should probably catch her before she decides to move on.” 

Finn ropes Archer into the plan. “Why me?” he complains as they head towards the door. 

“You owe me for making me break your date with her.” 

“Turned out quite nice for you, didn’t it, you twat?”

Maybe it was best to approach this from a different angle. “You’re my best mate. Aren’t you supposed to back me up?” 

“You mean back you up when Liam stomps your arse? Sure, I’ll hold your bag for you and give you this little pep talk: keep your arms up and let him tire himself out or just fall down and play dead.” 

“Shut up,” Finn punches him in the arm and Archie slugs him the back with his water bottle.

“Heard he beat the shit out of Kendo last year for trying to kiss her.” 

“Yeah, but-“ Finn falters, mouth twisting to the side as he combats his nerves. “Kendo’s a cunt.”

They’re about to reach the door when Archie stops him, turning Finn to look at him. “Finn, I say this with all sincerity. We’re all a bunch of cunts to them.” 

“That’s helpful, Archer. Really.” 

“I’m just being honest. Caesar said-“

“Shut up.”

He pushes the door open and part of him shrivels up and dies because his wonderful, beautiful, fantastic Rae hangs out with a bunch of knobheads and now he was going to have to endure them, too. While Rae looked fucking edible in her black lace skirts and nylons, these kids looked like something out of a bad 80’s movie.

“You lost?”

He perks up at the voice and he looks to the right to find Rae’s gorgeous, smiling face. She was leaned casually against the wall in a black lace dress with red nylons he’d never seen before (but he’s instantly imagining what they’d look like on his bedroom floor) and her boots crossed daintily at the ankle. She was so relaxed and glorious that he had to swallow to keep from drooling.

“Nah, not lost.” His voice is confident and sure which is amazing since he insides are wiggling like green jello. “Just looking for you.”

“Well, you found me,” her grin is playful as she pushes herself off the wall. “Now what?” 

It’s another dare, another test. Or maybe it was a punishment for avoiding her. He couldn’t decide but he steps in close, an arm slipping around her as his lips pressed against hers. He knew her weird friends were watching but he didn’t care. She pulls away first, eye sparkling. “Well done, Finnley. Hey, Archer.”

“Hiya, Rae.” 

Finn turns to see Archie’s head slowly pivoting, not unlike an oscillating face, very obviously playing watchtower while his friend had a bit of a kiss. Good lad. “Smoke, Arch?” Finn asks when Rae lets go of him to hug Archie. 

The lad visibly relaxes and moves to slide down the wall. “I’m good, thanks.” 

“You don’t either,” she tells him. 

He tries to act scandalized but laughs when she digs into his front pocket (he stops breathing when her eyes land on his, bottom lip between her teeth because getting an erection in front of her weirdo friends was not his idea of a good time) and pulls his pouch of tobacco out. “Hey, that’s mine!” 

She slips it into her bag. “You can have it back when you take me home today.” Rae cocks her head to the side, long hair cascading over her shoulder in a way that makes Finn’s tongue wet his lips. “If you want to, that is.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” 

She shrugs a bit and it’s the first time he sees a semblance of vulnerability about her. “You tell a girl something and then disappear… she starts wondering, I guess.” 

“I called you twice but your mum-“ 

“I didn’t want you to call, Finnley,” she says sharply. “I wanted you to show up without any I thinks attached.” 

It’s not the right time to say it. He’s just worked out all the feelings in his own head and honestly, he’s shaking a little and he never imagined some guy would be getting his holy fuck what was he getting pierced six feet away when he says “I love you” to her for the first time. 

But he does say it and Archie’s eyes get big and she fists his shirt and mumbles it back against his lips. He’s lost in the feel of her and the taste of her kiss and when the bell rings and they break away, he’s buzzing, high as a kite off of her and Archie has to grab his bag and say “Come on, mate” while pulling him back inside. 

“Did you see that bloke getting his-“ 

Finn holds up a hand to stop him. “Don’t ruin this moment for me.” 

“Sure to interrupt you committing this to your spank bank memory but… in broad daylight and with a fucking sewing needle!” He shudders and pushes his glasses up, serious when he tells Finn, “We need to get Rae away from those people.”

“Told her I loved her,” Finn tells him. He’s still reeling from the feel of it.

“I heard you. Everyone there heard you. Including Liam who looked ready to kill you.”

Finn shrugs. The boy would just have to get over it because he had told her first and she said it back! Something warm bursts in his chest and oozes down into his stomach. He’s not sure what it is but it feels nice and airy and things suddenly just seem so much better. He’s in love for the first time and she loves him back and nothing can destroy that. 

“Hey!” He hears someone bark after him. Archie mutters oh shit under his breath and they turn to face a burly, curly haired bloke. “You Finn?” 

There’s a caveman joke in there somewhere and Finn fights the urge to grunt and say You Liam. “Yeah,” he hitches his backpack a little higher. “What’s it to you?” 

They guy is very obviously sizing him up and out of reflex, Finn stands a little straighter. Finn knows he’s not the biggest lad but he does pack a mean punch and he’s not about to some punk ass guy psych him out. 

“I’m Liam.”

No duh. “And?”

The guy’s nostrils flare, his eyes narrowing. “You best stay away from Rae Earl. If you know what’s good for you, that is.” 

“Yeah, I know what’s good for me. She is.” He gives Liam a cheeky smile before grabbing Archie’s arm to pull him along but a meaty hand grabs his elbow, spinning him around. 

“I don’t think you get it, pretty boy,” the last words are spat so close to Finn’s face that he cringes. “She’s mine.” 

“You don’t own her,” Finn wrenches away. “Fuck you for thinking you own her.” 

“What? You think you do or something?” Finn’s got half a mind to tell him that you can’t possibly own a goddess. A girl like Rae owned you, not the other way around. She was to be worshipped, not treated like cattle. But before he can say anything, Rae pops around the corner and stares at them for a second. “What’s going on?” 

“Just talking.” Liam tells her quickly. 

She looks between the three boys, Finn and Archie standing shoulder to shoulder and Liam with his feet braced, and her eyes narrow. “The hell are you talking about?” 

“Nothing. We were-“ 

She silences Liam with a glare. “Finn, what’s going on?” 

He guesses, according to bro code, he’s supposed to lie. Having a laugh maybe. But he knows lying to her is a bad idea. She’s shrewd enough to see past it and he’s really not sure he’s physically capable of lying to her. “Liam guesses he owns you.” 

The other boy looks furious for a moment, mouth opening and closing before Rae turns to him and he physically cowers away from her (Finn has the decency not to laugh. Archie does not).

“You what?” Her voice is soft and sharp that even Archie sobers up. “You what?”

Finn almost feels sorry for the guy. Almost. He’s standing on a doubled edged sword. He tells the truth and she’ll probably knock his teeth out. He lied and, well, Finn figures Liam is going to need a dentist either way. 

“I didn’t mean own you. I-“ 

He shrinks again when she takes a step towards him. “I’ve told you this once and it really pisses me off that we’re having this conversation again. You are nothing to me and we aren’t even friends. I don’t belong to you or anyone else, do you understand me? Stop acting like I’m some prize to be won because even if I were, you’re not in the race!” She dismisses him with a wave of her hand and he gives Finn a glare before disappearing around the corner. “Idiot.” 

“Thanks for jumping in there, pal.” Finn tells Archie. 

“Figured you had it sorted. Besides, I was ready at a moment’s notice to hold your bag while you duked it out with the troll.” He waves to Rae as he heads off to his next class. “See you both.” 

“Don’t worry about Liam,” she tells him as they slowly make their way down the hall. There’s a few odd glances thrown their way and Finn knows he’s grinning like an idiot when he takes her hand, but he doesn’t care.

“I’m not but tell me why I shouldn’t.” 

She grins at him. “He likes Phil Collins.”

Finn’s laughter slaughters a group of nearby girls. “Maybe he and Arch should chat?” 

“Nah, Archer’s too good for him. But really, Liam is harmless. He’s an arse, true, but a harmless one.” 

“Heard he beat Kendo up for kissing you.” 

She rolls her eyes, swinging their joined hands. “That is folklore and tabloid fodder. Spread by him, of course. He beat up Kendo for selling him shit weed at a ridiculous price. I guess he figured throwing that bit in about me made him sound heroic,” she stops in front of a class. “This is me. See you in a bit?”

He tries to keep it cool. “Yeah. You have my smokes, remember?” 

She smiles, clearly pleased with his answer. “Yep.” She leans in to kiss his check and whispers, “Tattoo is all healed up.” 

Then she’s gone and he’s not sure where he is. Being a boy is a strange things because one second you’re ok and the next you’re wobbling, unsure of where your next class is or if you have enough strength to get there. 

He does make it to his next class but he’s unaware of what’s going on. The teacher calls on him once and he just shrugs. She can’t possibly expect him to answer a math questions when his brain is focused on punk goddesses, pink tattoos, nylons and lace dresses. Then his heart starts mooning over her smile and her wit and he doesn’t resurface until the bell rings.

Rae’s waiting for him at the top of the stairs and he’s unabashedly happy to see her until she hands him his pouch apologetically. “I forgot I have play practice today.” 

“Oh,” he tries not to sound too upset about it. “I could wait until it’s over?”

“That’s like 5 or 6.”

He’s just about to say that he didn’t mind when one of his teammates walks by and slaps him on the back. “Don’t forget about practice, lad.”

Finn has never been so excited about a football practice. “Perfect,” he tells Rae. “Football ends a 5. I’ll swing by the theatre for you after.” 

She touches his cheek when she kisses him. “You’re a prince, Finnley.” (He feels quite princely when she’s around.)

Football practice is absolute shit and he has to keep reminding himself that he gets to see her after to keep his legs pumping. The lad aren’t focusing and the clock is ticking by so slow. Tempers are already flared when they get to the locker room and no one is saying much of anything until Dylan Bryan (that big mouth twat) turns to Finn. “”Rae Earl, huh?” 

Finn stops dressing, shirt pulled half-way down. “Sorry?”

“Stacey said she saw you kissing Rae Earl in the hall.”

“Yeah, I was.” He pulls his shirt the rest of the way down. “Something wrong with that?” 

Dylan shakes his head but his sly grin makes Finn bristle up. “Nah. Just didn’t take you for a chubby chaser.” 

It takes three boys to pull them apart. Dylan’s bleeding around the mouth and nose and Finn is still raring to go. “Jesus Christ, Nelson, I was only joking.” 

“No you weren’t, you fucking-“ 

“Don’t get your panties twisted because I pointed out you got a thing for a fat girl.” 

It takes 4 boys and the coach to pull them apart this time. Then they get hauled into his office and receive a lecture on teamwork and behaving responsibly and acting like brothers both on and off the field. Neither boy is hearing much of it because Dylan is focused on his sore, bleeding face and Finn is still steaming. Chubby chaser. The hell did that mean? Thing for a fat girl, now that really set him off. Rae wasn’t a fetish and what they had wasn’t a fucking thing. He loved her and he’d be damned if he let an ugly sod like Dylan Bryan turn it into something it wasn’t.

“You two better resolve this now. Big game tomorrow and I won’t have any of this fighting business on my field. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” They both mumble. 

(When he makes the boys shake hands, Finn squeezes so hard that Dylan yelps.)

It’s 5:15 and he’s running late and praying she hasn’t left yet. He never thought he’d be so relieved to see a bunch of theatre geeks, but he is. A few of the girls look at him and then turn to each other, whispering and giggling until Rae turns around and tells them to shut up. She spots him then and waves him down to the front. He’s never been one to duck his head, but he hunches his shoulders up and tries not to appear like an over eager puppy spotting his owner (but that’s exactly how he feels). 

“Good practice?” She whispers when he sits next to her. 

He shrugs. “Could have been worse I guess.”

“What happened to your hand?” 

He tries to stick his bruised knuckled hand into his pocket, but she catches it. “Been fighting?” Her mouth sets in a firm line. “Why?” 

“Dylan Bryan’s got a big mouth,” is all he says. 

“What’d he say?” 

Finn’s not about to tell her. It’s not right for a girl, especially his girl, to hear that someone’s been rude to her behind her back and he’s not going to repeat a single thing that arse said. He sulls up a little, pulling his hand away from her and tucking it into his pocket. 

“He said something about me, didn’t he?” She laughs a little. “Oh, Finnley. People are always going to say things about me. It’s a snarky comment about my size or my clothes or the nose ring. It’s just something you get used to, you know?”

“I don’t want you to get used to it, Rae.” He tells her fiercely. “I want them to fucking stop.” 

She rubs his head affectionately before bopping him on the nose playfully. “You’re a gem, Finn Nelson. It doesn’t bother me, honestly. And I’ll be very frank with you… you’re either going to have to ignore them or move on.” 

“Move on?” He repeats head cocking to the side.

“From me.” 

He shakes his head, not looking at her. It’s not going to happen. Not in a million years. He wouldn’t get used to it either. A few punched idiots would send the message across that you kept your mouth shut on all matters concerning Rae Earl. 

“Come on,” she stands up and holds out a hand. “How about you take me home?” 

She slips his tobacco punch into his front pocket on his jacket when they’re settled on the scooter and doesn’t remove her hand after. He enjoys the feel of her against him and before he starts the engine, he takes a chance to reach behind him and run his hands up her legs, fingers squeezing her hips. He hears her says “Easy!” and he laughs before they take off. 

“What about that tattoo?” He asks, his fingers threading between hers outside of her house. 

“Mum’s home.” 

He feels a little disappointed but shrugs as if he doesn’t care. “Maybe some other time.” 

“Yeah, definitely.” She presses against him, lips nipping at his ear. “What you got going on tomorrow?” 

“Um, just a game. Maybe going to the pub.” It’s not fair that she’s so cool and collected and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open, breath puffing out at every flick of her tongue against his neck.

“Sounds fun. I’ve got an empty for the weekend, if you’re interested.” 

It’s time to play nonchalant and he’s glad he’s so good at controlling his mouth because his whole body is screaming YES I’LL BE HERE WITH BELLS ON. “Guess I could make an appearance.” 

“A little stop by, huh?” 

He grins. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Well, you should probably stop here last.” His eyes widen when her hand grips the front of his jeans, his body stiffening at the contact. “Because I’m not a layover, I’m a destination and you better be ready to stay awhile.” She pecks him on the lips, smiling dazzling. “See you at school, Finnley.” 

(It takes him a full minute to get his bearings when she shuts the door. He’s got some preparing to do.)


End file.
